theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Allister Locke
Introduction At the age of 6 young Allister was diagnosed with a rare terminal illness. His parents, both scientist for the Winston-Slater corporation in London, tried their best to find a cure for their beloved son. Allister remained home schooled and was taught by his mother, who would bring him to the labs while she researched day and night to help her son. Secretly she blamed herself for her son's despair and smothered him with attention to make up for not telling her husband she was a mutant. Background Years had passed and Allister's body began to shut down, at the age of 12 his parents decided that their best chances would be to place Allister in a Cryogenic Chamber until they could find a cure. In a last ditch effort to save her son, Allister's mother made a serum using her own blood. She injected it into him a day before his chill date and prayed for her son to make any signs of progress. To no avail, her son was placed under an anesthetic and frozen. A month had passed and Allister awoke in a pool of water, reaching out he slid his hands on the glass separating him from the outside world. Screaming he pressed harder and harder, the glass began to frost over in his rage and finally, he brought the temperature below the threshold of its breaking point. He emerged from the container and crawled out into the facility. He was quickly found by the staff and taken into the examination room. His blood test showed that his DNA was altered by the injection of his mother's blood unlocking his power to control ice. Allister's parents continued to home school him and allowed him to learn the extent of his new powers until he was invited to attend The Academy. Personality and Appearance Allister looks at life differently than most kids, having been on the brink of death he is not prone to jumping into a fray without attempting to find a vantage point or evening the odds in his favor. He attempts to live life like the element he controls, cool and slow moving, but even Ice can crack and shatter. In reality, he knows he owes the Winston-Slater corporation his life. Powers and Abilities Inheriting only a portion of his mother's power of comprehension, Allister's mother taught him the power of physics and the understanding of motion and velocity. Quickly able to visualize the trajectory of most movement with his knowledge of physics he combines this with his own power to manipulate ice to take strategic advantage of most situations. Allister has the power to form ice using the water in the air or his surroundings into nearly any shape he chooses and then with a snap of his finger, shatter it in a frozen explosion. His mastery of the the cold also allows him to instantly sap the heat from a set area, freezing anything with-in the perimeter of his assault. This technique is generally matched with his understanding of physics to stop oncoming projectiles or moving objects in their track. In a tough situation, he will cover his body in a thick layer of ice, to absorb physical damage. Weaknesses Self Explanatory Adventures Self Explanatory Alternate Universes Self Explanatory Trivia Interesting Facts about your character *John is a great guitar player Notes Anything else you think you should tell us